Damon (STAR!AU)
Archibald is the team's Medic. Background Corporal Damon "Doc" Archibald was born in the middle of Manhattan, New York City, being the only child of high educated and paid parents. Early on it was heavily implied that Archibald would carry on his father's legacy, so he got a job at his father's company and quickly raised positions in the company. But Archibald didn't want to take over his father's company; he had instead always wanted to be a doctor in the military. His parents didn't like that but accepted it, and Archibald took the actions he needed to become what he wanted. He acquired his medical degree from Harvard Medical School, and completed his residency at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore, Maryland to become a full medical doctor. After enlistment, he graduated with top grades from the Army Medical Department Advanced Course, leading him to join his fellow soldiers and being shipped out to the battlefield. He is an avowed pacifist for practical reasons, in accordance with the Geneva Convention guidelines for battlefield medics. After a few years in the military, serving in the front lines as a battlefield medic he gets contacted by S.T.A.R. of joining their special force teams. He accepts after hearing that his designated team leader didn't want anyone else. Archibald vow to be a pacifist according to the Geneva Convention guidelines for battlefield medics doesn't apply to S.T.A.R so Archibald is able to carry weapons during his time in S.T.A.R., and since it had been years since his military training and he carrying a gun meant that he needed to work up his weapon and shooting skills again. Personal life Archibald is embarrassingly in love with his teammate "Eagle", blushing and stuttering as soon as PFC Murphy directs attention to him. Although his crush is embarrassing for both himself and his teammates (except the one it's directed against, who's completely clueless) he's remarkably capable of being completely professional during missions. Weaknesses Archibald is a pacifist, and believes even the smallest animal is important. He can't even kill the smallest bug, and feels uncomfortable watching someone kill even the smallest ant. He sees things almost in a Buddhist way, and can't help but help and take care of every little hurt animal he encounters. The only way he even manages to do his job is for the greater good, that he knows that he saves a lot of innocent lives and it helps a little when he is forced to take a few bad ones. But he does a lot of self-guilty prayers. Mission clothing Archibald wears only easy clothing with just a vest and a helmet as protection, and his helmet then having a red cross on the front, and then a red cross as well at the shoulders, just under the "STAR"-insignia, signifying his medic-status. In other ways Archibald's outfit are as all other in the team, wearing black/gray camouflage colors, protective vest with the letters S.T.A.R. on the front and his last name on the back, and a helmet, even though he during most of his missions doesn't wear it, have the letters S.T.A.R. on one side and "ARCHIBALD" on the other side of the helmet. Trivia * Archibald received dog tags as soon as a were recruited by the army, which he has kept after his recruitment to S.T.A.R. * Service numbers for military personnel were phased out in the seventies and replaced with using social security numbers, however, in order to stop identity theft - service numbers are now coming back in the US Military with the hopes of everyone having one by 2015. * Archibald's service number, if you correspond the letters of the alphabet with their numbers, spells out "CRAVING". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Soldier Category:Doctor